


Flour In Odd Places

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Series: Destiel Ficlets, Etc [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean makes pie, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, No longer hunters, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random headcanon that I've written out and stuck here. Idk, short and sweet, not much plot, just fluffy fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flour In Odd Places

So Team Free Will has sent the angels back to heaven, and that’s it. They’re done.

Castiel, by some miracle, has decided to stay human, finding he likes the new experiences it provides. They've restored Bobby’s old house, leaving the bunker to younger, fresher hunters.

Dean's got his own room and Sam's returned to Amelia, living with her in a house down the road from Bobby's. Castiel has claimed the spare room at Dean's place because he has nowhere else to go, and they slowly just get more and more domestic, enjoying each other’s company and just adjusting to a normal human life.

One day Dean's attempting to make pie, because why not? Castiel, entering the kitchen unnoticed, gets a crapload of flour on his hands and proceeds to put floury handprints all over Dean's ass, shocking the ex-hunter and causing him to chuck even more flour everywhere. Of course, this makes Castiel start laughing his ass off so Dean proceeds to dump half a bowl of flour over his head, causing a huge mess.

They slowly start just having accidental touches more and more over the next few weeks, and then one day Cas wakes up to realise he accidentally fell asleep in Dean's bed after they had a drinking competition. Dean's asleep next to him with his arms around him, and Cas smiles at the contented look on Dean's face. Cas just falls asleep again, hugging Dean back. In the morning Dean wakes up and Cas looks at him and they just smile at one another, completely okay with where they are, and Dean simply follows his instincts and kisses him before they head down to make breakfast. The spare room is only ever used for Sam and Amelia when they stay the night now, because Cas is never going to not be sleeping in Dean’s bed.

The day Sam finds out, it happens because one day he walks into the house and sees flour everywhere and Dean and Cas in the kitchen, covered in floury handprints making out and he just smiles and walks out without saying anything.


End file.
